


Flour Pawlace Series

by RaspberriesWH



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriesWH/pseuds/RaspberriesWH
Summary: If you ever feel like the gloomy clouds follow you around and you're finding it hard to welcome a smile on your face...Some would tell you that the best remedy against it can be found in Savanna Central.A 10 minute walk from Central station to the south, just two blocks away from the park and main street the "Flour Pawlace", sweetest place in Zootopia, as the owner would say; can be found!The natty baker that runs this pastry shop will always welcome you with a big smile, warm beverages and delicious treats!Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. and Raul the florist, owners of the "Jumbeaux Cafe" and "Flora and Fauna" respectively, had known the red panda for the longest as fellow business owners and both agree that the little mammal is a real charm, even though they're not yet sure about it's gender, no one really is.Even though, the city went through a rough time under both of it's latest Mayors, Raspberries managed to kept a positive attitude and the business running.How it all happen, and how the little panda met the most interesting and uncommon ZPD duo?Well, that's what this story is all about...
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 75
Kudos: 19





	1. 0rder 1 - One Dozen Donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> I'm glad you decided to pay the Pawlace a visit!
> 
> This is a short story meant to portray the events of the movie through the eyes of one of Zootopia's citizens. My original character. A red panda by the name of Raspberries which is a baker.
> 
> The chapters would be really short. Pretty much like diary entries. 
> 
> Do let me know what you think! Any feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> This was originally posted a few years ago on the Zootopia Amino community.

_I must admit I consider every morning in Savanna Central as wonderful as the last one! But some of them share unique surprises of their own, like what happened today._

Even though the sun won this round of 'Who wakes up earlier?' I was convinced that it was going to be a wonderful day! Nonetheless, the mirror suggested grooming was in order. I agreed. One white blouse, black trousers, red vest and golden tie before, I finally recognized the usual me in my reflection! Surely, the same transformation could be used downstairs. 

Once I made sure every table looked as spotless as the others, the floor had dried up, the bathrooms were in optimal condition and I saw mama and papa smiling back at me from the picture on the wall I knew it was time to make the world a sweeter place! 

As soon as I open the Pawlace, my usual first customer arrived with a smile as charming as ever. Believe me, I could just squeeze those chubby cheeks if they were at my reach! Then again, I'm sure I would refrain from doing so acknowledging it how inappropriate that'll be. One's uniform is something to be respected after all.

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser was in fact one of the first mammals to visit my pastry shop. He said he could smell the sweetness from miles away and HAD to find out where it was coming from. He's adorable! After having a taste of every single treat I had to offer that day I figured I would have to come up with new creations for his next visit, something I was sure to let him know. You should've seen the look on his face, just like younglings excited for Christmas! Needless to say, he has been a regular ever since. 

I was getting his order ready when he brought the most exciting news! The ZPD is going to have a bunny within its new recruits. A bunny! Zootopia is really improving! I think we have the 'Mammal Inclusion Initiative' I've heard so much about to thank for after all!

And for what he heard, I have to say, what an asset she will be, graduated first of her class and everything. Mayor Lionheart himself awarded her!   
Being on the small prey spectrum myself, I always knew that my place was far from such a rigorous and dangerous path, but hearing about this doe. Let's just say I was unable to hide how proud it all made me feel. Heavens, would have love to be there!

I sure hope that I'll get my chance to meet her! I was quick to suggest to my cheetah friend that he should bring her along one day. I'd love to bake something for her! There is one thing I can be sure of, and it is that my lovable and trustworthy "Benji" can keep me posted on her adventures every now and then.

What a sweet day was indeed!


	2. Order 2 - Small Wedding Cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries belives it is time to call it a day when they host a very unexpected visitor...

_Have you ever been in the presence of someone that takes your breath away? That happened to me today, but not for the reason you might be guessing._

I was about to close the pastry for the day right after I bade my last customer farewell when suddenly a black limousine parked right in front of the Pawlace. I have never seen one before nor have I met a celebrity either. Thinking about such possibility got me all excited and I figured it wouldn't hurt to leave the 'Open' sign on a little longer.

However, not a single one of the polar bears that descended from the vehicle looked like celebrities. A boyband perhaps?To be honest, they all looked a bit older for that. Then again, it wasn't like I was an expert on that field. Saldy, my curiosity remained unsatisfied since none of them said a word when I asked if I could get them anything. They kept on silently inspecting the place, as if they were looking for something. After nodding at each other and covering all the windows there was a little voice in my head that suggested I should start looking for an escape route or review the contingency plans. I didn't have any... I never expected for a pastry shop to be the target of such a nerve wracking scenario! I thought I was pretty scared already when my only exit was blocked by the biggest polar bear I've ever seen, whom soon stood right in front of me and quietly placed his paws on the counter revealing a tiny chair...

Mr. BIG!

The one and only was now in my shop!  
Heavens, I went speechless! Which, now that I think about it, was a lot better that greeting him with a high pitched scream and fainting afterwards. So thank goodness for that! He cleaned his throat after implying he didn't have much time to waste and said he had something important to request from me. Everything that I knew about the shrew in front of me was mostly learned from gossip and rumors. How cold and terrifying he was! But, being in his presence, the only thought that crossed my mind was that he was quite a polite mammal!

He let me know that since something 'mysterious' - no unnecessary details needed, as he added - happened to one of his trusty business owners, an otter if I remember correctly, he has been careful to 'pay them a visit' without the adequate precautions. So instead of his usual bakery he came to mine after being sure nothing suspicious happened in it to place an urgent and personal order. I felt honored! But also wary and couldn't help to wonder for how long have they been under their eyes...?

My desire to know the answer disappeared nonetheless, the moment the nature of the request was revealed to me. A wedding cake! For his daughter's special day! Oh, cinnamon rolls, I love weddings! It'll take place in a few days. For such an occasion she deserves the best and that's what she's going to get! I can assure you that much!

Mr. Big seemed please with my answer and ordered everyone to leave after emphasizing the discretion the matter should hold. I could only nod to show he made himself perfectly clear. I cannot deny the whole experience was frightening to the very end, but also amusing in an odd way. I would rate it as thrilling overall. It is not like every day a crime boss asks you do something so personal for him. Now I can only wonder how will this affect my career? But I guess that as long as I don't end up inside of an ice block I should be fine, right...?


	3. Order 3 - Lots of Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries has been working hard on Mr. Big's order. Would the red panda be able to satisfy the needs of their newest visitors and finished the cake in time?

_I always enjoy meeting new faces! For every one that crosses the Pawlace doors I can only think of how will I make their day a sweeter one. Today it was different however..._

It was such a peaceful day! Perfect for me to be as focused and meticulous as possible while working on my most recent, not to be spread, potentially life threatening, "special request". My attention was captured however, by my most recent visitors. The most adorable pair of foxes whom entered the pastry shop holdings paws, a little cub and his dad!

I was unable to hide the curiosity that the elephant suit the little one was wearing brought to me. According to his dad, he had pachy...pachyderm...Oh, cupcakes. I can't repeat it. To be fair, scientific terms were something I was never really good at. Then again, I cannot deny I was so touched by the scene that my mind railed off.

I mean, responsible, kind and caring dad; adorable and innocent cub; it all makes the normal levels of nostalgia unable to pass unnoticed after watching mama and papa smiling back at me from the picture on the wall...

It also makes me wonder about the future, but a single toot-toot from the small vulpine in disguise made me realize that I spend way to much time on the memory lane train. I didn't waste any more time and asked about the nature of the condition.  
According to his dad, the little cub thinks he's an elephant, hence he wants elephant sized food, unfortunately I spent so much time on my latest order that I didn't make anything big sized.

The look of disappointment in their faces almost broke my heart. But not as bad as when I learned it was the little cub's birthday! I felt horrible!  
I offered to gather as much cupcakes as I could so they could have the same amount as a real cake...But then my heart did break...

The dad couldn't pay because he left his wallet at the orphanage! The orphanage! He had just adopted the cub whom cannot even speak yet and was blind! The amount of misfortune set upon them was unbelievable! And on top of it all there I was ruining his fourth birthday! I must have surely been a horrible mammal to their eyes.

I gather as much cupcakes and pastries as I could for them to take no charge at all! The dad tried to refuse, but a single look at the eyes of the little one was enough for me to insist.

They finally accepted and left with their spirits up! But a feeling of guilt stayed...I just hope they had a lovely birthday party all things consider.  
It actually made me think about having a "birthday special" at the Pawlace!  
Maybe I can have half price discounts or other special deals!  
It will have to wait nonetheless. There is still a wedding cake that needs to be finished!


	4. Order 4 - Pie Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries stumbles upon a few unexpected surprises while doing a delivery.

_Ever since a lightning struck a tree very close to where I was standing I've been scared of them. A single flash is all that it takes for my tail to bristle. This must surely be the first time a "lightning" has brought me joy!_

Every morning is a bit empty now that my friend, an elderly meter maid, was promoted. I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong. I just don't get to see her anymore. She may not have been fast, but her spirits were always high!

One thing is for sure however, if she had witnessed what I saw this morning, she would surely be proud of her successor. I never thought a bunny could be so fast!

That's right! Today I met her! Officer Judy Hopps! I didn't expect for her to be a meter maid, but after seeing what she's capable of I'm sure there's no one better to fill this position!

I was making a delivery near by when I saw her lightning speed, jumping from one vehicle to another. And you should have seen her reaching the top of that giraffe model! It was both amazing and clever!

I am unaware of how long I stood there watching her perform her acrobatic job and following her around as best as I could.  
I meant to greet her properly, but I realized I spent quite enough time expecting for her to have a little break from her busy schedule. So sadly, I had to turn back.

To my bigger surprise however, I found something in the windshield of my car that changed my mood completely. A parking ticket! She was there already! Heavens... Talking about being unlucky...

But you know what? I wasn't mad in the slightest, in fact I think I'm going to frame the ticket! It'll look wonderful on my wall! And it's going to be a funny story whenever anyone asks about it.

"How I met the first bunny cop of Zootopia!"  
Sort of...


	5. Order 5 - Hot Beverage Coupon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of Raspberries enters the Pawlace with some bad news.

_Sometimes things just don’t unfold the way we expect them to, like when I baked cookies for the first time and they all fused into one big cookie! Unexpected, but it was still very tasty! I believe you can find joy even within the most unwelcomed surprises. Like what happened today._

After making sure everyone was having a good time I had a nice break, perfect opportunity to choose a good place in which I could hang my recently acquired parking ticket. Or so I thought…

Not a moment later a familiar face came through the front doors. It’s always a wonderful surprise to receive a fellow business owner as a customer! Unfortunately, bad news were the ones that brought Raul to the pastry that day. His store just got robbed! The poor thing! No wonder why he was in such a bad mood.

I gave him a warm beverage while he explained everything to me. Thank goodness he was unharmed. The thief, a weasel, caught him distracted and ran with a lot of midni…midnicam…cithias…? I’m really not good with these names, but they are supposed to be quite special.

I don’t know what this mammal was thinking or how beautiful this flowers are, but to my belief there are better ways to show your special someone how much you care without having to steal anything for them! That’s not nice!

Raul always seems amused whenever I speak my mind up about this things. I still don’t know why, but I’m glad I was able to make him smile! Besides, there were actually some good news at the end as well! Officer Hopps was on the case!

Even though he didn’t share my optimism, I’m convinced she’s not going to let the thief get away! ‘Why am I so sure?’ He asked and I was more than happy to share the story that took place just the day before! Another round of laughs filled the Pawlace and that’s a successful day in my book!


	6. Order 6 - Cinnamon Rolls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries is visited by someone with wonderful news to share.

_Have you ever felt that protective warmth that can only be shared by hugging someone important? I'm sure most have, and many would assure there is no one compared to the one a mom gives to her baby. I agree! And I'm sure mama would have loved to be here to witness how the day ended..._

The sun was announcing its end of shift by spreading that peachy light all over the city. We all sure need to go greet our pillows. And after the surprises of the day and noticing I had no customers left to serve, following the sun's example seemed quite appealing!

There was one last surprise stored for me that day however. A couple of big green eyes peeked through the door. That was the most adorable otter I have ever seen! She shyly asked if the Pawlace was still open? Saying 'yes' was never so rewarding!

It always bring me joy to put a smile on the face of any mammal I comes across, yet I suspected my intervention was only the cherry on the cake of an already wonderful day for her! And what a marvelous one she was having!

Sadly, her husband disappeared some days ago and the ZPD hasn't been able to find him yet, the poor thing! Now that I think about it, a missing otter, something about it sounds really familiar...

But anyway, the important thing is that Officer Hopps is once again on the case! After capturing a certain weasel! (Just you wait until I tell Raul!) This is amazing, she's helping everyone everywhere! And we both agreed she'll succeed yet again!

My joyous customer asked for some treats to take back for her babies! A small but sweet celebration for she could finally go back home with good news for them! It made me want to cry so bad...

This always makes me think about the past...and wonder about the future. We said our goodbyes and I watched her left unaware of the extra treat I put in her order. Success!

I'm used to think that the reason why I always have sweet dreams is because my bed is right above the pastry shop, but I'm sure that if I have them tonight would be because I met that beautiful mom and caring life partner...!


	7. Order 7 - One Cup of Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries gets the chance to meet an important figure of Zootopia!

_A few years back I reached a point in my life were the only thing I really longed for was a blender. One day I got back home and there it was! Waiting for me! I never stopped thanking papa for it. Who would have guess that another of my wishes was going_ _to be fulfilled as unexpectedly as that day..._

I must admit, even though the Pawlace has been running for quite some time now, it's uncommon, but always wonderful to see it so full of life! Makes me think about the days when mama and papa owned the place.

A soft voice caught my attention while I was thinking about bringing papa's piano back to its former glory. I leaned over the counter for my latest customer was nowhere to be seen and when I stumble upon the wool I couldn't believe my eyes! Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether herself! In my shop! What an honor!

Though after looking around I thought I might be dreaming since no one else seemed to notice her presence and she had no escort whatsoever. She assured me however that it was pretty much normal. Then I realized that maybe I knew even less about politics that I thought I did...

To my delight she was grateful for the warm welcome! In fact she confessed to me that she was in a really good mood since she assisted the ZPD on a case and made sure mayor Lionheart didn't missed an appointment that was surely going to 'change' his life. All in the same day!

She's amazing, that's why I always wanted to meet her! She helped the mayor got elected and keeps watching over him and every mammal in the city. And now see how much Zootopia is improving! They're an incredible team.

A new customer arrived so she picked a table where she enjoyed her drink as the sun started to set. I didn't want to bother her after a surely busy day, she looked so peaceful.

I couldn't help thinking that her autograph would match fabulously with my parking ticket, but sadly once I was done with latest orders she was gone. She's like a ninja! Even though it was short lived, meeting her lifted my spirits greatly!

Another sweet day at the Pawlace, no doubt!


	8. Order 8 - Jam rolls to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries faces shocking news.

_I must say that I wish every day was filled with clear skies and warm rays of light! Unfortunately, the truth is that sometimes they can be quite gloomy even with the sunshine right above you. Like what happened today..._

For such a beautiful day it was a shame there was no one to share it with. Then again, maybe everyone was enjoying it at the park or from the comfort of their houses since not a soul walked on the streets.

If it wasn't because of the gorgeous scenery, I would have felt a bit scared. I actually did jump when the doors opened abruptly followed by voices stating that they finally found a store that was open and allowing me to meet whom surely seemed to be the only customers I was going to serve for the day.

It didn't bother me at all. I made a bow to bring sweetness to anyone that crosses those doors! And how could I not? They were a lovely couple, I could tell by the way they behaved and even argued with each other. There was some sort of charm to it.

Mama always told me not to get in the middle of a couple's argument, and there was no one else that could feel bothered by the yelling, so I waited to take their order. At least until the phrase 'Zootopia is no longer safe' caught my attention.

I attempted to ask about it, but their discussion turned more into a contest of who could instruct the other to 'shut up' louder and succeed. They only turned for a second at me to place their order before screaming again. I started to feel anxious, but I didn't want to be rude so I kept on asking about Zootopia's safety every moment I felt appropriate.

One of my questions finally reached them on their way to the exit. They silently looked at each other in a way that made my fur bristle and spared a second to tell me that I should watch the news before leaving and starting a second contest ignited by the suggestion of moving away from the city.

I closed for the day and went upstairs as fast as I could. There was an ominous feeling all of a sudden and a part of me didn't wish to find out what they meant. And even though I knew a had to I wouldn't have ever been prepared for what I saw...

'ZOOTOPIA CONSPIRACY REVEALED!', 'MAYOR LIONHEART REMOVED FROM OFFICE!', 'PREDATORS ARE GOING SAVAGE!', 'PREYS BEWARE...!'  
Every channel featured the same story. There was no way I could believe such accusations! Or so I thought...

There she was. Officer Judy Hopps. Giving the statement herself. I felt a void in my stomach and a sudden cold that made my paws tremble as they struggled to turn the TV off. I didn't hear the rest of the story, I couldn't...

Silence filled the room and the only thing I focused on was my blurred reflection on the TV screen as endless questions appeared on my head. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, for a moment I thought it was a fortune that papa wasn't there to see the fear in my eyes. I was terrified. And I felt ashamed of myself.

The last thing that crossed my mind was how hard it was going to be for me to have sweet dreams that night...


	9. Order 0 - Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years back... Before Raspberries.

_A long time ago, the "Soul Pawlace" was one of the most cheerful places in Zootopia. The owner of the saloon, a charismatic and cheerful racoon welcomed everyone with open arms._

_Being one of the few places, at the time, where mammals could get together, have something to eat and enjoy the gleeful tunes that the little racoon came up with on the piano. Some couples even dare light up the stage when they felt unable to suppress the dancing mood._

_As the years went by, and the city started to change so did the citizens. Unfortunately for him, the popularity of his business dropped considerably to a point in which not even giving piano lessons helped him get through._

_Bringing back the bliss those walls used to shelter was his only wish. One he almost let drown until one day he saw one of his oldest acquaintance, Mr. Jerry Jumbeaux senior, being quite rude towards a little red panda._

_"You shouldn't blame him." Said the racoon to the female he decided to take in. She was homeless and appealed to the old elephant's better nature. Sadly, the owner of the ice cream shop cast her away from 'his property'. "He is not the friendliest kind of mammal." Finished the raccoon smiling at his newest acquaintance while offering her bowl of what used to be the number one selling dish at the Pawlace._

_Giving away such hospitality moved the fragile panda to tears. But the racoon did it gladly, she was the only company he had in quite some time. So they both shared each other's story and found comfort in one another on that rainy night._

_In no time the grew fond of each other and the racoon found out how good of a cook the panda was. One day he played his old and dusty piano just for her and she cooked for him in return. The love they expressed for each other attracted curious mammals whom asked about the nature of the place._

_Run by them both, the Soul Pawlace was reborn better than ever. Every night the customers were delighted not only by the joyous music but by the scrumptious meals! They knew life couldn't be sweeter! Or so they thought..._

_Later on, they finally welcomed a new member to their unusual family. A little cub. A small red panda. A precious little thing they never grew tired of calling their "sweetest_ _treat..."_

**_In loving memory of Joseph and Eleanor_**


	10. Order 9 - Bunny Scout Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the consequences of awful news, Raspberries receives a friendly visitor.

_It is said that sometimes help comes from places you would never expect. I don't consider myself an skeptical mammal, and after today I don't think I ever will._

Seeing the Pawlace so divided was hard on me. Somehow every mammal agreed that one side was for predators and the other for prey, they didn't even exchange looks and I felt as if my own heart was torn in two...

I couldn't blame them, I wasn't sure what to think myself. One day Zootopia had a nonstop improvement streak and the other Mayor Lionheart got demoted and arrested for keeping in secret the apparent fact that predators were going savage.

Now Mayor Bellwether is trying her best to keep the city from falling apart. And it wasn't strange to hear about another 'incident' with a predator on the news every other day. It was all just hard to believe.

Then, an unexpected visitor arrived. At times like this, friendly faces are the only thing that I need to welcome a smile on my own! I just hoped he wasn't there to invite me again to get a membership at his spa...

Don't get me wrong, Yax is a nice, kind and remarkably smart mammal who lives in his own world. (And who doesn't?) Our interests simply diverge far away from one another. He likes to be garments free while, well let's just say I like my vest where it is.

After a warm chitchat I had to tell him I didn't make the type of cookies he was looking for. Apparently he hasn't been able to find them anywhere since a lot of the spa's members stop going to the Oasis. I understand how that feels.

But one thing was different. After all the things that happened, he was there, smiling like always, assuring that those cookies were either the reason many mammals fancied attending to the spa or will now be. It's difficult to tell when he's joking, but doesn't make it any less adorable!

It was true that things were now different, and even if they were going to stay like this, it doesn't mean WE have to change! He made me realize that! So I could only thought of one way to thank him for bringing back hope into my life.

I still have no intention to set a single paw inside the Mystic Spring Oasis, but I figured that if his memory was as good as I recalled, I could bake this cookies for him!

So it turned out to be a wonderful day. And even after saying goodbye, the wish to bake something new stayed with me! And who knows? Something good can come out of this after all!


	11. Order 10 - One Carrot Cupcake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries keeps on trying to make the world a sweeter place even after getting sad news...

_It is said that sometimes you need a hit of reality to put things in perspective. I never thought it was necessary, but after today I think I finally understood what that really means._

As I kept on trying to make a new treat, it wasn't uncommon to see rallies both in favor and against the predators alongside a remarkable set of officers filling the streets. The one that entered the shop today however? Took me totally by surprise!

The most brave and toughest member of the ZPD, crowned with the title of Chief. Hardly to be mistaken after all the things a certain cheetah has told me. Although, there was one detail that didn't match the description. Sadness...

Papa used to say that the body language never lies no matter how much one smiles...or frowns in this case. And how could I blame him? He had just lost what he assured was one of his best officers. I can't imagine how hard and tiring these days had been for the ZPD. Enough for one of them to quit it seemed...

The chief didn't look like a mammal that would open up so much to a complete stranger. After the recent events, I have to say that any conversation that didn't end up in a heated arguing about the predators was more than welcome! I can only imagine he felt the same way.

And there was a lovely reason behind his visit! Lifting the spirits of those around me has always been a delight. And the chief was trying to do so in his own way too! Treats for all of his officers! I see now that within that serious attitude hides the caring leader I've heard so much about! And can finally picture him as a Gazelle fan!

As I got everything ready he stared silently at the last cupcake on the counter, which he bought as well saying it was ironic. He assured that to lose another officer due to the current situation was not affordable.

I was a bit confused. And I still wonder if I would have prefer to stay that way or learn that Officer Judy Hopps left Zootopia for good...

Even though she gave her opinion on the matter, she fought so hard to keep the peace. The pressure she must have been through...I cannot imagine how she must have felt... And yet another surprise hit me. I felt like crying...I was not really sure why.

At least until the chief told me that it was best to focus on the ones that were actually at our reach, like the cheetah for whom he bought the extra cupcake for.

He left a quickly as he arrived and remained thoughtful. It was a lot to take in... My mind was suddenly trying to remember when was the last time I talk to Benji? Certainly not since this conflict arose and that was unacceptable! The first thing I'll do tomorrow is see how he is doing! I could definitely use his opinion on the new recipes I have been trying!

As for officer Hopps... I wish there was a treat that would take away the bitterness her absence brought. Tears were not going to bring her back. And believe that the best way to honour that brave bunny is to live by her example. I can only hope she's doing better, wherever she is...


	12. Order 11 - One Blueberry Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly familiar face visits Raspberries late at night.

_I remember when someone gave me a cup of hot chocolate while hearing me out when I was feeling sad. That’s the kind of things friends do and they stay close to each other even at a the bad times. I was glad to see that today was no exception._

I’m now used to close the Pawlace earlier since there are not many mammals seeking for sweetness at night time. Today however, I lost track of time watching Gazelle’s interviews about the situation yet another time. It’s inspiring to see how much she cares!

The ringing of the bell followed by a little fox crossing the entrance made me realize how late it was. And not only was he a kid, but he seemed really familiar somehow. Or so I thought…

There was no way that a voice that deep could belong to a kid nor to someone I knew, so I refrained myself from asking if he was lost right after his short greet.

Even though his expression made clear that he didn’t wish to start a conversation of any kind I dared to ask how was he doing while I was making the coffee he ordered. He simply said there were even fewer reasons to smile now.

It was a popular answer recently. I thought it was best to remain quiet than to bother him any longer. But I’m guessing he didn’t like the silence either since he admitted to be more concerned about a friend that had a hard time with a prey. A very hurtful situation it seemed. I didn’t think asking for any details would be appropriate. It was another common topic after all.

This time around however, I was ready! I shared with him my relationship with Benji and how I went to him, one of my best friends, to make sure that he’d have a great time in that new gloomy working space he now has.

I believe that fear has separated us indeed, but it isn’t a fear towards predators, not really. The “unknown” is what we are afraid of. Something we share from the smallest prey to the biggest predator. And I trust that sticking together is the best way to find the answers we are looking for!

Even though his coffee was already waiting for him at the counter he kept giving me a remarkably intense look, almost as if he wanted to read the menu right through me. I jumped a little when he suddenly burst out in laughter!

He thanked me for the coffee and stopped on his way out and said he forgot to say sorry. I failed to see why’d that be necessary. “Just to clear my conscience” he mentioned before winking and driving away on the van parked outside.

I found it all quite confusing. However, I felt that needles to say, he agreed with me and that last treat he added to his order was proof enough for me! I really hope his friend is going to like it as much as I end up enjoying the day!


	13. Order 12 - Princess Cake Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries dares to watch the news ance again after a good day at the Pawlace.

_I have always enjoyed spending some time around other mammals and even though I sometimes do enjoy myself on my own, if I had to chose, I would have loved some company for this day._

It is simply delightful to see the success the free samples of that new recipe I have been working on had among the customers! I'm surely going to add it to the menu soon. And I would be lying if said that the positive spirits from my latest visitors weren't a key ingredient of its baking process! 'That little bit of love' as mama used to say!

A very rewarding day indeed! And since the last order of the day was a slice of my favourite cake, I decided to have one for myself too and enjoy the rest of the evening. I rarely watch TV in my free time for I mainly use it for baking. And after last time, which wasn't exactly a pleasant memory, I kept my distance from it even more. Then again, I was in such a good mood I chose to give it another chance!

Unsurprisingly, the news were talking about the savage predators. What did come as a surprise however, was that Mayor Bellwether got arrested after being found guilty for plotting the whole thing! The first bite of my treat didn't even reach my opened mouth...

There were so many emotions running through my body at the same time... I mean, biology had nothing to do with it, which was delightful news! I could already imagine what everyone in Zootopia must be feeling. And I couldn't help but to flash a smile at papa's picture in the most apologetic, yet jolly way I could for ever letting the fear to control me. Needless to say, the relief I felt left me on the brink of tears.

On the other paw, mayor Bellwether was the one behind it all, which was heartbreaking. To think she was behind the attacks using a somewhat familiar flower to turn predators savage and even incriminated her predecessor, ex-mayor Lionheart. All so that she could seize control over the city?! I couldn't stopped my tears from falling after that.

On a brighter note, a cure was already on its way, which was fantastic! All the predators that were infected were to return to normal in no time! Hopefully, everything will! The mere thought of it get me so excited that I almost dropped my still untouched slice of cake.

It was a lot to take in and I couldn't stop wondering how can a sheep as sweet as the one that I met a few days back could come up with such an awful idea? But alongside that thought stood the ones that unveiled her plan. None other than Judy Hopps! Whom not only returned to the city but teamed up with a familiar looking fox by the name of Nicholas Wilde.

Both quite unexpected news. Which only helped to solidify the fact that 'you really cannot judge a book by its cover'. I do not applaud Dawn's actions, but I think I can understand them. To think what could have possibly brought her to this point...

I do praise Judy however, for never actually giving up and finding the truth we all needed to hear! Now that is the toughest bunny I have ever know!

I'm still trying to process it all. Now I only wish for the following days to be more peaceful for everyone, Dawn included.

And I really hope that a coin collection would be the biggest secret of our next Mayor so that I don't have to see them behind bars next time I turn the TV on...


	14. Order 13 - Graduation Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many ups and downs Raspberries host a special event to which a certain duo attends to...

_After a long streak of not so happy news, any little good one it's more than appreciated. But Zootopia welcoming its first fox officer, those are fantastic news! Much like the time him and a certain bunny walked together in the pastry for the first time!_

I remember it perfectly! I was hosting a special treat day at the Pawlace to celebrate the positive spirit of the city! It was wonderful to see predators and prey greeting each other without fear once again! Then, I saw them, coming right to the counter. I think I almost fainted!

Between all the excitement I was only able to hear Nick saying he once tried the cupcakes. That's why he seemed so familiar! He was that lovely dad whom adopted a little fox on his birthday! Or so I thought... After being unable to stop asking about his son, his confident smile turned into a nervous one after Judy looked at him in a scolding way.

I understood why as son as he confessed that I was "hustled". To be honest, finding out he wasn't really a dad was the most shocking and sad part. On the other paw, I couldn't help but to feel amused. After all, among the deceptions that two former mayors provided, his was pretty clever!

I told him it was a real shame since parenthood suits him wonderfully to which he mention that I should never meet his mom or he would never hear the end of it! (Actually Mrs. Wilde and I talked about that quite often now!) The reason of their visit however, was that "after a really long session of hopeless begging", comment that rewarded Nick with a punch in the arm an eyeroll from the bunny beside him, he decided to join the ZPD as well! And Judy was going back on duty as soon as a small injury on her leg fully recover.

Fabulous news that these, clearly, good friends decided to celebrate at the Pawlace! I thought I couldn't get any happier until they told me that there wouldn't be a better way to celebrate than to have what was an absolute favourite for both of them: my newest recipe! (Carrots and Blueberries, who would've known!) Clearly, I needed to thank Benji for that in more ways than one!

Time surely flies... I was unable to attend to officer Hopps graduation ceremony, but I decided this time I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that ever again. Now, imagine my reaction when she finished that gorgeous speech and personally gave Nick his badge at his ceremony! It was only then, through her words that I understood what she went through all that time she stayed away from the city.

Nobody is perfect and everyone makes mistakes, something she confessed she did. But the defining factor is to never give up and keep on trying to be better, something she also did! For us and for everyone we hold dear. "The change start with us." I didn't even try to hold the tears back...

There is one thing that I'm most certain about. After the small graduation party we organized for Officer Wilde, I couldn't feel safer nor prouder knowing that two of the best officers, partners and friends are out there, making the world a better place...!

And I shall keep on doing my part every day from now own! And trying to make it all the sweeter! Because, like I always say: _Everyone deserves a bit of sugar on their day!_

I know I have had mine own share of it ever since...


	15. Order 14 - Blueberry and Carrot Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time Raspberries needs to attend to a very important ceremony!

_I'm sure that all of us hold dear events in our lives. Moments from the past that brings us peace, laughter or any other form of happiness. If you would ask me now, I will say, without a doubt that that day holds the highest spot within mine...!_

I lost the count of how many times I fixed my tie. It wasn't like the mirror was going to show me anything different from the first twenty times. The truth was that even though I had baked so many treats for a ceremony of this kind, I never attended to one myself...

How I wished papa and mama would have been there to tell me everything was going to be alright. One look at their smiles from the picture on the wall gave the confidence I was looking for!  
"You look fine. Let's go." Finnick's words also helped!

Even after securing the order on the back of his van I dared to ask if he didn't prefer for us to go in my car. He said he wouldn't trust me behind the wheel on my current state. I was indeed nervous, so I took his words once again and we were on our way!

The air stroke my fur in such a way it took me back to where it all began. Or at least near it. I can't really point the exact moment. Maybe after Nick returned from the police academy or at the concert Gazelle offered for the whole city!

Either it occurred way before or later on, I must confess I was secretly expecting it! From their very first day as partners, when they told me about that "hundred yard dash" sloth. Who knew they could actually be that fast!

Ever since, they shared so many of their adventures together. Like that time Chief Bogo disappeared! Thank goodness he was alright. And I can't deny every time I felt something. It was a familiar feeling that it only became stronger with each one of their visits!

A bond I thought I was never going to see again. Not after mama and papa...  
I never felt so good about being wrong in my entire life! And with as much excitement I baked that cake! Aiming to mix not only those different yet well known flavors, but all those feelings as well!

Same cake that was on the back of a van on its way to deliver it! Finnick was rather quiet however, and that would only meant one thing. He was as nervous as I was, he was just better at hiding it!

It actually surprised me when I was told he was the one that was going to help me. I mean, I like to think we are friends, we just don't see each other that much. After all we met under "peculiar" circumstances. Let's just say I like him better on a black suit than on the elephant one!

It's always a funny story that never fails to make him smile, and that time wasn't the exception! Which was another wonderful thing about the union we were about to celebrate. Even being as different as we are, our friends never failed to bring together the best of two worlds!

Once we reached our destination, Finnick disappeared among all the mammals gathered there, saying he needed to check on 'someone'. I didn't mind since I was able to set up everything with the help of a certain bunny couple!

I think Mr. Hopps was as nervous as me. Luckily, Mrs. Hopps was there to calm him down like always. I still remember the day I met them at that fair I was invited to in Bunnyburrow. You should have seen their expressions when they found out about their daughter's relationship!

It wasn't easy, but they accepted it eventually, recognizing that Judy's choices have opened their eyes more than once in the past! They knew better than mistrusting her by now! Just like when they started to work with Gideon!

A lovely acquaintance from Judy's childhood that struggles as much as me with the youngsters of her family whenever they start to ask if we are a couple because we are both bakers. They are adorable!

I do wish he was able to be there and experienced with his own eyes what we all saw. The moment the Hopps welcomed a fox to be part of their already big family...!

The ceremony was a success! And I was glad that my tears weren't the only ones shared when they both looked at each other in that heart melting way...!

I was as nervous as excited when they cut the cake. Gladly, I was embraced by the joy of everyone around me! Judy's parents, Nick's mom, even Finnick was smiling! And many others!

They both were soon congratulated by all of their fellow officers. The chief included and of course Benji as well! Although, he might have been more excited about the cake! He's the sweetness thing!

I didn't want to keep him waiting, but I was already quite busy delivering all of the extra treats to every member of the Hopps family. Fortunately, a single scene turned my exhaustion into happiness...!

Truth is it never ceases to amaze me how well Mrs. Wilde and Judy got along from the very first time they met! Unlike the Hopps, I guess the two of them have more things in common besides being rather fond of a certain fox.

And there they were, exchanging smiles, laughs and hugs as if they knew each other since forever! You may think that I cried after that, and you won't be mistaken, but how could I not? After all I never saw Mrs. Wilde as proud of her son as when he became a police officer...

After enduring the unthinkable and overcoming so many obstacles and still being able to smile at each other as big as ever, I think that's the same feeling that runs through my body. So proud!

And I believe I made it quite clear when I ran to them before Judy threw the bouquet! I couldn't help myself! These two have taught me so much already! Just like mama and papa. Whether we want to believe it or not, the impossible happens all the time...

I could never say that is an easy task, but as long as you hold close those who bring you happiness and never give up on what you love, the road is surely to be easier to walk on. And that's how much they have inspired me!

Who knows what the future has in store for me?  
No one really, but at least I know where I want to be! After all, a good friend once told me: "The change starts with you."

Never stop working to fulfil your dreams, no matter what anyone tells you. "Never let them see that they get you." As another wise friend said.

Now the day is about to be over, but I was visited by a certain couple with what possibly be their biggest adventure yet!

I can't barely contain my joy! However, I must admit, that now I want to be the one that lives those adventures instead of just telling the stories...

Maybe one day I'll find my soulmate as well and then I'll have a new tale to tell! But for the time being, I wish to Judy, Nick, and all of you the best of luck...!

Until next time, loves! If you happen to feel down one day, remember that the Flour Palace will always be there for you...!

After all...

**_"Everyone deserves a bit of sugar on their day..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we reached the conclusion of this little story. I did cover the events of the whole movie. however since I published it as a "WildeHopps" story a bit of imagination was needed for the last chapter and epilogue! ^///^  
> Thank you so much for coming along on this little adventure! And special thanks to the artists! Until next time, loves! :3
> 
> Art by:
> 
> Skeletonguys-and-ragdolls / SkellyDoll  
> http://skeletonguys-and-ragdolls.tumblr.com
> 
> Softlight289  
> http://softlight289.tumblr.com
> 
> Trashasaurusrex / Trish  
> http://trashasaurusrex.tumblr.com


End file.
